


Déjà vu

by Khimaira



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: It’s the first time you have him in your lap, yet riding you seems to come so easily to him, like you’ve done this together a hundred times before.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 499





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【AO3授權翻譯】既視感/Déjà vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323666) by [Minerva_1122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minerva_1122/pseuds/Minerva_1122)



Neil is beautiful like this, which is not a word you have associated with a man before. Those full lips, bitten red by your teeth, open on a soft moan as you tug him down by the hips, burying yourself impossibly deeper inside him.

It’s the first time you have him in your lap, yet riding you seems to come so easily to him, like you’ve done this together a hundred times before. The surety of his grip on your shoulders, how he lets every emotion play freely on his face, the way he looks into your eyes and somehow seems to understand what goes on behind them. He kisses you just the way you like it best, strong tongue and more than a hint of teeth, yet it feels more like a dance than a fight.

Something about this is wrong, except that’s a poor choice of words because you can’t remember the last time something felt this right.

He’s so hot inside, slick with the lube that he brought with him to your room, like he knew the night would end like this. You move in tandem, Neil raising himself up and down with strong legs and you thrusting up viciously hard to meet him. He gasps when you manage to hit his prostate just right, whines when you grind against it too hard. The sound is irresistible, and you make it your mission to force it out of him as many times as you can.

Neil’s cock is rock hard, leaving a shiny smear on his stomach as it bounces with the intensity of your fucking. You wrap your hand around it, start to jerk him off in time with your thrusts, but he takes your hand in his.

“No, I can come from just your cock.”

Shit.

He brings your hand to his lips instead, sucks two of your fingers into his mouth. You would put him on his back and replace them with your cock, fuck into that talented mouth and slide into his throat the way he’s taking your fingers like they’re nothing, except he’s so close to coming just from your cock in his ass, clenching down on you hard as his entire body starts to tense up. You fuck him hard from both ends, slamming into his ass and squeezing a third finger into his throat.

The noise Neil makes when he comes is the best one yet, and you have a feeling that this will not be the last time you hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom!Neil is taking over my brain :D


End file.
